She's Like The Wind
by Lou98
Summary: It's the summer of 1963 and seventeen year old Katniss Everdeen is holidaying with her Family at Snow's resort in the Catskills. She fears that this vacation will be tedious but all that changes when she meets the brooding Dance Instructor Peeta Mellark. A.U. Based on the film Dirty Dancing.
1. Part 1: Be My Baby

**Hey Guys another new story. I saw a prompts thing which was Everlark movies in the month of may and it got me thinking about this so I began to write it. It's rated M for some themes that will come up in later chapters, i'm probably being over cautious with the rating, but better safe than sorry. As it says in the description it is based on the movie Dirty Dancing, don't worry if you haven't seen it because the story should make sense if you haven't. I hop you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own The Hunger Games or Dirty Dancing.**

 **She's Like The Wind**

 **Katniss' P.O.V.**

 **Summer 1963**

 **Part 1: Be My Baby**

The night we met I knew I needed you so

And if I had the chance I'd never let you go.

So won't you say you love me?

I'll make you so proud of me.

We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go

The luscious green trees speed by the window and as each second goes by my heart feels heavier with dread. It's the summer of 1963, I've just finished high school and it's my last summer before I leave for college, but all I really want to do I join the Peace Corps. I look around and survey my family the people I will have to endure the next three weeks with. My sister Madge sits next to me, she's only a year older than me, but she's so immature sometimes it feels like I'm the older one. We're nothing alike in personality or looks, she's much more like my mother, fair with blue eyes and I'm more like my father dark hair, steely grey eyes and olive skin. Her interests differ to mine also, where she prefers to shop and find someone to go steady with I prefer to be out in the woods or reading. I lean forward and wrap my arms around my father; I don't think I'll ever find a guy as great as him. We're very close and even when he's really busy with work he always manages to find time for me. I've never really felt that way with my mother, it's not that she favours Madge per se; it's just that they have more in common and we both recognise that spending time with each other isn't something we'd enjoy. I love both my parents though, and Madge in her own funny way.

We round the corner and the big bold sign comes into view, 'Snow's' the holiday complex where we would be spending the next three weeks. I sigh and turn away from the sign, hoping that if I can't see it none of it is real. I hate going away as a family, I understand that I'm very lucky to live the way I do. My parents are quite wealthy and there are so many people that cannot afford the luxuries we can, but I do hate this life sometimes. I hate the snobby people I'm forced to spend time with; I hate the ridiculous conversations about who's got the more expensive car or whose child is going to the more expensive college. I can't wait for these three weeks to be over so I can go and live my own life the way I want. We pull into Snow's and my father parks the car. I get out and observe my surroundings. Wide green open spaces with people of all ages playing games, cabins nestled in the trees, the big main house looking very out of place surrounded by all the nature. I jump when I hear Madge wail,

"Look mom, I should have bought those other shoes!"

"But sweetie you've already brought ten pairs." My mother tries to soothe while Madge pouts, I roll my eyes,

"Girls, this is not a tragedy," My father reasons, "A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine, or -"

"Or monks burning themselves in protest!" I add, Madge glares at me,

"Nobody asked you Katniss!" I ignore her and turn round to see a small, large man dressed in a suit, with grey hair and a beard followed by a tall, handsome young wan with bronze hair and chiselled features walking over to us,

"Doc!" He exclaims, approaching my father to shake his hand.

"Cornelius!" My father greets him, and I then recognise who he is. He's Cornelius Snow, the owner of this resort. I take and instant dislike to him, it's smoothing about his eyes that unnerve me, "How's the blood pressure?"

Snow turns serious, "I want you girls to know, if it were not for your father here, I would be dead," he pauses and looks over to the young man, "Finnick get the bags! He yells, and my father passes Finnick the key to our car. I follow him to the trunk and help him unload the bags, I've always hated being waited on, I feel like I don't deserve it. He looks up and smiles at me,

"You want a job here?" He teases, and despite myself I laugh, charmed by his friendly nature. I hear my mother call me and return to my parents.

"Snow says that there's a wonderful dance class taking place soon, the teacher used to be a rockette!" She exclaims, and I feel bad for being so negative about this vacation. She just wants all her family together before we all leave and go our separate ways. I smile,

"That sounds great mom!" I try to match her enthusiasm and her smile widens when she sees that I'm trying to make an effort.

All my positive energy ebbs away as soon as we find the gazebo where the dance class is being held. I'm the youngest person there and being surrounded my middle-aged and elderly people trying to dance is not my idea of fun. The only person who seemed to have any rhythm in this class was the teacher, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her energy was intoxicating and I even felt myself trying to dance. She wore a vibrant red dress that matched her personality, and I felt a little intimidated by her. She instructed us to get into a round robin and I couldn't hide my disgust for dancing any longer, I felt my eyes roll so hard they practically went into the back of my head.

"Come on ladies!" She yelled, "God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake 'em!"

I don't really have any maracas to shake so I just tried to look as if I was having fun and hoped that nobody would notice I was secretly dying inside.

"Okay now ladies when I say stop you're going to find the man of your dreams!" She called and I felt a relief flood over me, I could finally just go dance with my dad and not have to pretend to be having fun anymore. I begin to make my way over to him, but she yells stop just before I get there and she takes his hand. I stand there dumbfounded, internally screaming and damning this whole place and everyone in it.

"Now remember, he's the boss on the dancefloor, if nowhere else!" She calls and I feel my cheeks flush pink with anger and embarrassment at how she can be so sexy so easily. I feel a tap on my shoulder and am faced with Mags an elderly lady who vacations here every summer. I accept her dance out of politeness, but hate every minute of it.

The afternoon passes slowly, and I become restless. When the sky turns to twilight, I excuse myself from our family cabin and go for a walk. The resort is wonderful at night, the sky shines bright with stars and the crisp evening air makes me shiver. I walk up to the main house to look around. I walk up the steps and stop short when I hear Snow talking to the wait staff. Quietly, I walk over to the door and peak through the open crack.

"You know why you boys are here, why I hired you," Snow begins icily, "You're all from ivy league schools, you're smart respectable men, I shouldn't have to remind you that this is a family place, keep your fingers out of the water, your hair out of the soup and show the goddamn daughters a good time, all the daughters, even the dogs!" The boys all chuckle and I roll my eyes disgusted by their misogyny.

"Take them out to the terrace, show 'em the stars, romance them anyway you want- " Snow continues,

"You got that guys?" The most handsome man I have ever seen interrupts him. He's extremely tall, with blonde hair; he looks effortlessly cool with his leather jacket and sunglasses. I feel my knees go weak and I have to hold onto the window to steady myself. Snow turns red with anger,

"Oh look, it's the entertainment staff." He says bitterly, he walks up to the man and gets right in his face, "Listen wiseass, you can dance with the girls all you want, teach them whatever dance they pay for but no funny business, no conversations and keep your hands off!" Snow practically spits before storming away as fast as his little legs will carry him. The man just stands there, appearing nonchalant, but I sense his defeat. The waiters disperse and one particularly creepy one sneers at the man,

"You got that straight Peeta, what you can and can't lay your hands on?"

My heart skips when I hear his name for the first time. Peeta stops and turns back to the waiter slowly shaking his head,

"You just put your pickle on everybody's plate college boy and leave the hard stuff to me." He says before he stalks off, making sure he knocks the table as he goes so that the creep will have to reset it.

I return to our cabin in time to walk back to the main house with my family, when we arrive at the dining hall, Snow greets us and shows us to our table, He is followed by the creepy waiter from earlier. My father pulls out my chair for me and I smile at him, grateful that he still does these little things for me even though I've grown up. The waiter pulls out my sister's chair for her, my stomach turns at how Madge seems to be buying his fake charm.

"This is Gale Hawthorne," Snow says introducing the creepy waiter to my father, "He's going to Yale Medical School!" I roll my eyes; I should've known he was going to a school like that; however my disgust is contrasted to my father's obvious impressed expression. My father being a doctor himself is always pleased when someone he knows choses to go into the profession.

"Gale these people are my special guests, get them anything they want." Snow professes before sending Gale away. Dinner passes quickly although I spend most of it bored by my mother and sister's vapid conversation. I sit back in my chair full from the over the top food.

"Oh look at all this leftover food," My mother frowns, "Katniss are there still starving children in Europe?"  
"Try southeast Asia Mom." I reply stonily, although I'm secretly pleased that she's taking an interest into one of my causes. Snow reappears along with Gale, who begins to clean away our table.

My Father laughs, "Gale, Katniss want's to send her leftover dinner to Asia, so you wrap up the leftovers!" Everyone laughs and I feel embarrassed, my father looks over at me and his eyes soften,

"Cornelius our Katniss is going to change the world!" My dad exclaims, his eyes full of pride, Snow turns to Madge,

"And what are you going to do young lady?" He ask,

"Oh Madge is going to decorate it!" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm,

"She already does," Gale says and winks at her, I feel my dinner threatening to make reappearance at his cringe inducing words. Snow calls over a young man of moderate height with blonde hair and introduces him,

"This is my Grandson Cato," He pronounces proudly, "he goes to the Cornell school of hotel management."

"Katniss is starting mount Holyoke in the fall!" My Dad says, and I shot him a glare, I don't like to talk about my college plans, mostly because I don't want to go. I want to be out in the world helping people not wasting money on college tuition when the chances are I'll never use my degree.

"There's dancing in the main hall, would you like to go?" Cato asks me and with my parents and Snow being there with expectant eyes, I can't refuse,

"Yes, it sounds fun." I reply through tight lips.

The dance hall is hot and stuffy, and dancing with Cato isn't helping. He's one of those people that's so full of themselves they are oblivious to the people around them, which is probably a good thing for me as I find it difficult to hide my dislike for people.

"Are you going to major in English?" He asks,

"No, the economics of underdeveloped countries." I deadpan. I look over and see Madge dancing with Gale, I wish I could stop her being with him, but I have nothing concrete to say why I don't like him, it's just a bad feeling I get in my gut whenever he's near. Besides if I tell her not to do something it will just make her want to do it more.

Suddenly the music changes and my breath hitches when I see Peeta enter, hand in hand with the dance teacher from earlier. The first thing I notice is his eyes, bright turquoise blue, I couldn't see them before as they were hidden by his sunglasses, but now his eyes are the only things I see. He looks amazing in a sleek black tuxedo and the girl looks gorgeous in a blush pink dress that would never look the same on me. I break away from Cato so that I can watch them properly, but Cato pulls me back in,

"Come on it's the mambo!" He exclaims, I dance with him again, but keep my eyes fixed on Peeta. Mesmerised by how gracefully he moves for such a tall, board man.

"Who are they?" I ask, and Cato stiffens uncomfortable at my interest.

"Oh them, they're the dance people, they're here to ah, keep the guests happy." He says disgustedly, I pull a face but don't press him anymore on the subject, I continue to watch Peeta and I can sense Cato become increasingly irritated. He steps out of our dance and places his hands on his hips in an exasperated gesture,

"They shouldn't be showing of like that!" He exclaims, "That's not going to sell dance lessons."

I just nod my head, too confused to try to think of a reply. My heart is racing at the sight of Peeta, but at the same time it's falling because you don't dance like that with just a friend. My conclusion that the dance instructor and Peeta are a couple shatters any illusion I had of Peeta and Myself and my heart begins to hurt. This feeling is totally alien to me. I've always been the practical one, the independent one, I didn't need nor want a boyfriend. It was always Madge who would go out to dances and bring home a different boy each week. I don't like feeling this way, but I can't help it, and that irritates me.

Snow walks in and his face turns thunderous when he spots Peeta and the girl. They continue to perform their array of impressive lifts, oblivious to his glare. He catches the girl's eye and motions for them to cut it out. Peeta Gently places her on the floor and they straighten themselves out before going over to the guests and encouraging them to dance. Cato relaxes and pulls me in again to dance; I sense someone behind me and hear the familiar voice of my father.

"Are you kids having fun?" He asks, I give him a 'what do you think' look but he ignores me, instead waiting for Cato's response,

"Oh yes, but I have to leave now it's my turn to help out with the games tonight."

My dad chuckles, "Oh I'm sure Katniss wouldn't mind helping you." My dad replies and I shoot daggers at him; his eyes are twinkly knowing that he's put me in an uncomfortable situation. I love my dad but he always thinks it's funny to antagonise me. So I leave with Cato and Help him with the Games.

 **I Hope you enjoyed that, this will probably be completed pretty soon as i have everything planned out and i've started writing part 2 already.**

 **For the purposes of this story Madge is Katniss' older sister, if you have seen the film, it should make sense to you why this is, if you haven't it should become clear.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please do follow, favourite, and review, it means the world to me :)**


	2. Part 2: Do You Love Me?

**Hey guys, here is Part 2! I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Dirty Dancing.**

 **Part 2: Do you love me?**

You broke my heart, 'cause I couldn't dance

You didn't even want me around, and now I'm back

To let you know, I can really shake 'em down

Do you love me? (I can really move)

Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)

Ah, do you love? (Do you love me)

Now that I can dance

Helping Cato with the games was torture. I had to smile and laugh and pretend like I was having a good time. It's quite late when I leave the main house, but I'm not tired and I don't want to go back to my family so I decide to explore. I hear muffled music playing in the distance and I decide to follow the sound, I find a trail leading up to a large house, there is a sign at the bottom of the trail that reads 'staff quarters, no guests please" I chose to ignore it and follow the path. I bump into Finnick who is carrying three large watermelons; he sees me and begins to panic,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk," I say as I reach forward to take one of the watermelons, "Here let me help you."  
"You should go back," Finnick warns me, "These are staff quarters, no guests allowed. Hey why don't you go back to the playhouse, I saw you dancing with the little boss." He teases and mocks my dancing; I sigh and practically throw the watermelon back at him. I begin to walk away when I hear him call after me,

"Can you keep a secret?"

Intrigued I turn back and take the watermelon from him,

"Your parents would kill you, Snow would kill me!" He exclaims. We make our way up the step steps, the music getting louder as we approach, we reach the doors and Finnick uses his back to burst them open, almost dropping the watermelons. When the doors burst open the sound of the contours becomes deafening and my jaw hits the floor when I see the staff. They're all dancing, but not dancing like before in the main hall, they're _dirty dancing,_ grinding on each other, it's nothing like I've ever seen before.

I stare at them in awe, "Where'd they learn to do that?" I ask in wonderment,

Finnick shrugs, "Kids doing it in the basements back home." He looks at me and waggles his eyebrows, "Wanna try it?" He teases, I furiously shake my head and he laughs.

"Come on Katniss." he says as he begins to navigate between the dancers, I follow him suddenly becoming very self-conscious. I receive glares as I steer through the dancers, but it's understandable. If I were them I wouldn't want one of the rich, snooty guests up here either. Finnick reaches his destination and places the watermelons down, he stands to the side tapping his foot in time with the music I stand awkwardly with him.

"Imagine dancing like this on the main floor!" He exclaims, and I nod my head in response, to enthralled to form my thoughts into words. "Snow would close the place down first."

Suddenly, my world stops as Peeta enters hand in hand with the dancer girl from before. Just like the first time I saw him he takes my breath away. He looks even better than before. He's still in his tuxedo but he's lost the bow tie his collar hanging open; his sleeves are rolled up and his jacket is slung lazily over his shoulder. Effortlessly he throws away his jacket takes a sip of beer and begins to dance with the girl. But not like the dance they were doing on the main stage, they too begin to dirty dance with each other, cementing their relationship in my mind. Finnick turns to me and Points out to Peeta,

"That's my cousin Peeta Mellark; he got me the job here!"

"They look great together." I muse trying not to sound a little bitter,

"Yeah, you would've thought they were a couple." Finnick replies and my stomach begins to flip,

"They're not a couple?" I question, trying to mask the excitement in my voice,

"Nah, not since we were kids." His confirmation makes my heart beat a hundred times faster. The possibility of me ever being with Peeta is so small, but the small chance fills me with hope and I scold myself for letting my emotions getting the better of me. The song ends and they all give a whoop, the record player switches onto the new song and they all begin to dance again, and I'm in awe of their confidence to be able to dance like that. Peeta spots Finnick and me and angrily makes his way over to us.

"Cuz, what's she doing here?" He asks, looking me over. I blush and cross my arms across my chest in a defensive move.

"She came with me." Finnick professes proudly, had I not been so awestruck from Peeta standing so close to me I would've made a smart remark or rolled my eyes, but all I manage to get out is,

"I carried a watermelon." I cringe as soon as the words leave my mouth, Peeta just gives me a quizzical look and saunters back off to the dancefloor. Finnick laughs at me and I repeat the words in utter shock. I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that in front of him. I shrink back into the corner and continue to watch them dance. Peeta catches my eye and beckons me over to him. Nervously, I follow him out onto the floor, I look back at Finnick but he just nods encouragingly and when I've turned back round I'm surrounded by people in the centre of the room. My skin burns from his touch and to my surprise I like it. He places his hands on my waist and teaches me how to roll my hips. I look away embarrassed, he turns my gaze back to meet his.

"Don't look away, look right here." He says gesturing to his eyes; I nod my head not trusting myself to form an understandable sentence. He places my arms around his neck, and we dirty dance together. The feeling of being so close to him is something I have never experienced before; his presence is so intoxicating I feel like I'm walking on air. We sway in time to the music and it takes all my strength to stay upright as his touch makes my knees go weak. The song ends and he spins me around, when I look back he's gone, I search the crowd for him but he's nowhere to be found.

-  
I leave the staff party not long after my dance with Peeta. Quietly I creepy back into my cabin and slide into bed. It takes what feels like an age for me to fall asleep. My mind is racing with thoughts of him and my skin still seems to burn form his touch. When I eventually drift off my sleep is filled with hazy dreams of dancing and music. I wake late the next morning and find that Madge is still asleep in the opposite bed. She stirs and looks at me like she wants to ask me something, but she thinks better of it and just wishes me a good morning before padding to the bathroom. We decide to spend the morning together and so we make our way down to the green. I notice an activity being run by the female dance instructor that was with Peeta last night and wander over to investigate.

There is a table set out with mirrors along it and women are trying out different wigs. Madge follows me over and sits down picking up a Jackie Kennedy wig; she always had grand ideas of being a first lady someday. I toy with the Sandra Dee and Cleopatra wigs and in the end decide to try out the Cleopatra. Gale walks up to us and I sigh,

"So I say ask what not your waiter can do for you, but what you can do for your waiter." He says paraphrasing JFKs infamous speech. I roll my eyes feeling thoroughly creeped out from his slimy charm.

"You know if the tips keep up I'll have enough for my Alpha Romeo." He says to Madge and I cringe. She turns to him and strokes his cheek,

"That's my favourite type of car." She proclaims and I snigger Madge wouldn't know an Alpha Romeo if it came up and hit her on the behind. I look up and see the dance instructor staring at Gale, a look on her face I couldn't read. It looked almost like longing, but why would a beautiful woman like her want to go out with a creep like him. She sees me staring and quickly looks away to see Peeta walking up behind her.

"Ladies you look very lovely." He tells us, his polite charm endearing. I quickly pull the wig off and try to rectify my hair embarrassed that he saw me playing dress up like a little girl. Madge turns to me a brilliant smile on her face.

"Kat I need you to cover for me tonight, tell mom and dad I went to go lie down?" She asks me, I crinkle my nose in confusion,

"Why where are you going?" I ask,

She giggles, "To the gold course, I hear there's a pretty view from the first tee."

She gets up and runs away before I have the chance to tell her I won't cover. It wouldn't have mattered though, I wasn't really paying attention to her my eyes were fixed on him. He chats with the girl and kisses her on the cheek. I feel like I've been stabbed straight through the heart when he kisses her even though Finnick assured me their relationship is purely platonic. He walks away and the girl bows her head dead in thought, I don't know what comes over me, I've never been one for lots of social interaction, but nevertheless I find myself going over to her,

"You really used to be a rockette?" I ask, "You're such a beautiful dancer."

She gives a rueful laugh, "Well my mother kicked me out when I was sixteen and I've been dancing ever since."

"I envy you." I say and she walks away shaking her head.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and before I know it my mother is dragging me down to the gazebo for yet more dancing. But not the kind of dancing I did with Peeta. I shudder with pleasure at the memory. We reach the Gazebo and Cato is there waiting for me, I sigh but tolerate him for the sake of my parents. I have to admit the gazebo does look very pretty with lanterns hung all around. Father, Mother and I stand to the side watching everyone dance, Dad has his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder. Peeta is there, dressed in his tuxedo; looking more attractive every time I see him. He's dancing with a middle-aged woman with bleach blonde hair, like the late Marilyn Monroe, and a face full of make-up she's trying too hard and it shows. He waltzes her around and they seem very familiar with each other and it irks me.

Snow approaches us, his gaze terrifying me to my core. Something about that man made me feel extremely uncomfortable; I don't know how my father can stomach him.

"Not dancing tonight Doc?" He enquires,

"We're waiting for a waltz." My mother smiles at him, gesturing towards Peeta. The woman Peeta is dancing with turns and see's Snow, she smiles and waves at him, he smiles back,

"Hi Cornelius!" She gushes, "Aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off."

"You look great Effie!" He calls, "Absolutely terrific."

He turns to my father and lowers his voice so I have to strain to hear him, "That Effie Abernathy, she's one of the bungalow bunnies. That's what we call the women who stay here all week, the husbands only come up on weekends. Haymitch Abernathy is a big card player, he'll join our game." Snow explains and my stomach turns at what he implies; the thought of Peeta and Effie makes me sick. Cato walks over to Peeta and breaks up his dance,

"Where's Johanna?" He demands angrily, "People have been asking for her."

Peeta's face flickers for a split second and he becomes agitated, "What do you mean where's Jo, she's taking a break, Jo needs a break."

"Well as long as it's not an all-night break." Cato calls as he walks over to me; he throws an arm around my shoulders,

"Come on doll lets take a walk." He says as he leads me away. We walk down by the lake, we stand there for a while, and I watch the water ripple and relish in the fresh air. Cato's stare begins to become uncomfortable and I rack my brain for an excuse to get away,

"You know Cato I think my parents might be looking for me I should probably go." I say,

"Don't worry Katniss if they think you're with me they won't mind," He lowers his voice in an attempt to sound sexy, "You know I'm known as the catch of the county, the other day I took a girl away from one of the lifeguards and he said 'what does he have that I don't?' and she said 'two hotels!'" He laughs and I force a smile. Suddenly, my attention is diverted to the rustling of trees. Madge and Gale appear from the bushes looking very dishevelled.

"I don't hear an apology Gale!" Madge yells,

"Go back to mommy and daddy Madge and keep listening, maybe you'll hear one in your dreams." Gale retorts. They both storm off and I'm left feeling sorry for my sister.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Cato says trying to be sympathetic but failing, "Sometimes in this world we see things we don't want to see." I look away and roll my eyes.

"Hey are you hungry?" He asks, I nod my head, "Come on lets go."

He leads me to the kitchens and opens the giant stainless steel fridge. Cato drones on about all the different food available, and I zone out distracted by a sniffling noise behind me, I turn around and see Johanna, Peeta's dance partner, hunched over on the floor crying. Quickly I steer Cato away and think of an excuse to leave the kitchens.

"You I'm sorry Cato but I should really go check on Madge." I say leading him away,

"Oh really." He says disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I hedge.

As soon as I've ditched Cato I run back to the gazebo and get Finnick's attention. I tell him about what I saw and he awkwardly makes his way through the dancing couples to get Peeta. He pulls Peeta away from his dance and relays the information. Peeta excuses himself from his dance partner and we all head towards the kitchens.

"Why is she here?" Peeta demands,

"I brought her in case Cato comes back!" Finnick says defensively.

"Jo just doesn't think!" Peeta exclaims worriedly,

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Finnick asks his voice full of concern. I try to keep quiet because now is not the time to ask awkward questions but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "What's the matter with her?"

Finnick pauses and looks at me, "She's knocked up Katniss."

At his words my heart sinks. Finnick got it wrong, Peeta and Johanna were in a relationship and now's she pregnant and all my fantasies of me ever being with Peeta just flew out the window. I immediately feel guilty after that though, not everything is about me and I'm not the one who is hurting here. But I can't help but ask,

"What's he gonna do about it?"

"What's he gonna do about it?" Peeta repeats my words, "Oh so right away you think it's mine?"

"But I thought tha-" I begin but it's too late, he's already turned and walked away. I continue to follow them to the kitchen but keep my distance embarrassed and ashamed that I'd hurt Peeta's feelings. We reach the kitchen and Peeta rushes over to the snivelling Johanna. Effortlessly, he picks her up and whispers soothing words to her. He carries her to the staff quarters and places her on the sofa. Finnick and I go fetch a blanket and when we return Johann's cries have subsided.

"What were you thinking?" Peeta asks her, "If you're in trouble you come to me, I'll help you."

"Forget it Peeta I'm not taking what's left of your salary." She says, "Besides it wouldn't be enough."

Finnick pours her a drink and she takes it, she clutches her head with her free hand and begins to sob again,

"Oh it's hopeless!"

"Don't say that!" I say quite forcefully, immediately regretting it and lowering my voice a little, "There's always a way."

She looks up at me, hey eyes raging with anger, "Katniss? Is that you're name?" She asks, "Well Katniss you don't know shit about my problems." She seethes, downing her drink. Finnick shifts uncomfortably in his seat and says rather sheepishly,

"I told her."

"Jesus Finnick, Now she's gonna tell her management boyfriend and we're all gonna get fired!" She rages. "I know what; why not write it in the sky Johanna got knocked up by Gale the creep!"

My eyes practically bulge out of my head and I have to resist the urge to yell 'I told you so' at no one in particular. I knew there was something wrong about Gale and now I have proof that my suspicions were Correct.

"Gale!" I exclaim, and Peeta and Finnick both jump up scared I'm going to run back to the main house and scream this now found information to the rooftops.

"Look once of the councillors knows a doctor, a real MD travelling through here for one night next week, we can get her an appointment but it costs two hundred and fifty dollars." Finnick explains, but I'm still a little confused.

"But if its Gale's what's the problem I know he has the money, if you'd just tell him."  
"He knows." she says quietly, the shame evident on her face, "Go back to your play pen."

I leave quietly embarrassed, but determined to do something about it.

The next morning I head out early to the dining hall. I tell my parents it's because I want to be useful and help out, but really I'm there to ambush Gale. He was not too pleased to see me. We walk round the tables, he sets the places, and I pour out the glasses of water.

"Where do you get off telling me what's right?" he asks,

"You can't just leave her!" I try to reason.

"I didn't waste a whole summer waiting tables to bail out some chick that probably slept with every guy in this place." He says. He pulls out a worn copy of a book I've never seen before,

"Some people count and some people don't." He quotes, "You can borrow it if you want, I think you'll like it. But remember to return it I have notes in the margin."

I study him trying to hold down the bile that rises in my throat from just being near him.

"You make me sick!" I spit, "Stay away from me and stay away from my sister or I'll have you fired." I then proceed to pour the pitcher of water down the front of his trousers and storm off. After my meeting with Gale, it is clear he isn't going to do anything for Johanna so I go in search for my father.

I find him on the golf course with my Mother. His face lights up when he sees me.

"Katniss, what are you doing out here?" He asks giving me a hug.

"I came to see you actually," I say clearing my throat, "Daddy, you know how you always tell me to try and help people no matter what?"

"Yes." He says slowly,

"Well, I can't tell you what I need it for but a friend of mine is in trouble and I need some money to help them. I need two-hundred and fifty dollars."

His face turns white with concern and he lowers his voice, "It's not you is it Katniss?"

"No, no!" I clarify, "I'm sorry I can't tell you, you know I would if I could."

"It's not illegal is it?"

"No, no daddy." I lie, his face softens and he kisses the top of my head.

"That was a stupid question to ask, consider it done I'll have it for you by dinner."

The day seems to drag on as I wait from the money from my father. When he hands it to me I place it under my pillow where I know it'll be safe until I get a chance to deliver it. Dinner passes by uneventfully. We have a different waiter tonight; Gale has obviously swapped with someone so he doesn't have to face me. After dinner I run back to our cabin and grab the money. When Madge is asleep I sneak out and follow the trail up to the staff quarters. I enter the building more confident then yesterday; the sight of all of them dancing like that no longer makes me feel embarrassed. I weave through the people until I reach Peeta and Jo dancing together. I tap her on the shoulder and offer out the envelope containing the money.

"Here's the money." I tell her,

Her face lights up, "You mean Gale?"

I shake my head, "No you were right about him."  
"Then where'd you get it?" She asks,

"You said you needed it." I reply plainly,

She looks at Peeta, "Is this kid for real?"

He studies me with his icy glare, "Yeah takes a real saint to ask daddy." He says sarcastically, sipping his beer.

She looks at the money and then me and hands the envelope back, "I'm sorry Katniss but I can't take it." She says, Peeta looks at her confused. She pulls him back out to dance,

"What are you doing?" He asks, "You should take the money!"

She shakes her head and looks like she might cry again. Finnick turns to me,

"I can only get her an appointment on Thursday." He explains, "Thursday is when they do their act at Coin's. If they cancel they lose this summer's salary and next years gig."

"Well can't somebody else fill in?" I offer hopefully. Peeta and Jo stop swaying to the music. He looks at me and rolls his eyes,

"No little miss fix it, nobody else can fill in, Annie has to work all day so she can't learn the routine and Delly is busy filling in for Jo, everybody works here!"

He gives a small laugh, "What do you want to do it?" He asks, "Wanna take time out from Simon says?"

Finnick looks between us, "Well it's not a bad idea."

Peeta almost spits out his mouthful of beer, "It was a joke Finnick."

Finnick shrugs, "She can move."

"No." Peeta says stonily, "It's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of!"

"I can't even do the merengue!" I point out trying to get Peeta to soften to me by siding with him. But it's too late Johanna's eyes have already filled with hope,

"Peeta you can do it, you're a strong partner you can lead anybody!" She exclaims,

"But you heard her she can't even do the merengue!" Peeta yells, "She can't do it, she can't do it!"

My eyes narrow at his words and my need to always be proved right get the better of me.

"Yes I can." I declare and so it was decided I would be filling in for Johanna at Coin's on Thursday.

 **There you go, i hoped you enjoyed it! I got a review that was a really nice and constructive so i just wanted to say sorry for any mistakes, i check all my work myself and sometimes little mistakes escape my notice so i'm sorry about that. I always try to make sure everything is mistake free before i post. If there are any mistakes it's usually because my word is set to English UK, but Chrome is automatically set to English USA so sometimes it gets a bit confused.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows they mean the world. Please do review i love waking up and checking my email to see all your lovely words of support :)**


End file.
